Soccer Detective
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: The two cousins of Kudo Shinichi meet up with a group of detectives like themselves. When a deadly organization comes their way, what can they do to save themselves?
1. Introduction

**Heya! Another story by me Soyokaze Tenma otherwise known as Soyokaze Akemi. This time it will be a crossover story! Featuring Soyokaze Akemi, Ichinose Kazuya, Kudo Shinichi and Edogawa Conan.**

**Ichinose: Not forgetting the other OC's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Inazuma Eleven. I own only the plot. And my OC.**

**Introduction**

Kudo Shinichi, high school meitantei is back along with Ichinose Kazuya!

Distantly related to him, Soyokaze Akemi and Ichinose Kazuya are invited to Tokyo. There they help Shinichi solve the cases that even he couldn't solve alone.

They long to get back to Inazuma Town and play soccer with their friends once again. However, when Shinichi disappears they are forced to care for a little kid, Edogawa Conan, and solve the crimes at the same time.

Feeling lost in Tokyo, the two of them gather a team of detectives and solve cases that come along.

But the biggest challenge remains… Will they find the lost high school detective?

When the world of soccer and crimes clash what will happen? Find out in Soccer Detective!

**Hahaha. I think the introduction is too short. But if I lengthen it, I will mess it up. Oh well. I am accepteing OCs. But only 5 of them.**

**The form: -**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Hometown (Japan only):**

**Detective or Soccer Player:**

**Boy or Girl:**

**Ichinose: Hee hee. This story is going to rock!**

**Review please!**


	2. The Invitation

**Ohayo! **

**Ichinose: Here is Chapter 1 of Soccer Detective. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Detective Conan but I do own the plot and my Oc. Other OC have their own owners.**

**Ichinose: Note that OC will not be appearing all at once but one by one. 2 more OC spots open!**

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

_Dear Ichinose Kazuya,_

_You are invited to watch the Teitan High School's Drama Club opening play on Kudo Shinichi's request. The play is "The Black Knight". You can bring one friend along with you. With this letter we include two tickets to the opening play. _

_We hope you can come and support Teitan High School._

_Sincerely,_

_Teitan Drama Club~_

Ichinose raised an eyebrow at the letter he just read. "Soyokaze! Check this out!"

"Hmm?" came the response from his cousin. She came in the room holding a cup of juice. "What's that?"

"A letter from Shinichi's school."

"Let me see that," said Soyokaze said putting her cup on the table. "Hmmm."

"Interested?" Ichinose piped up.

Soyokaze looked up at her cousin's grinning face and couldn't help laughing. "We're going!"

Ichinose grinned again. "Get packin'! We leave tomorrow at 8:00."

"Hahahaha. Hold on. I'm gonna call Shinichi and see to our accommodations," Soyokaze said. "You can start packing first."

Ichinose nodded and went to his room to pack. Soyokaze reached for the phone and dial Shinichi's number.

"Moshi moshi." A voice on the other end of the line said.

"Shinichi!" Soyokaze replied excitedly. It has been a long time since she heard from the older boy.

"Akemi? Is that you?" Shinichi said. "It's been a long time! I suppose you called about the accommodations when you stay here?"

"Yes! You read my mind, Shinichi. That is what makes you an excellent detective!"

"You don't have to worry about that. Oto-san got that all settled." Shinichi said.

"Tsukee! Ja ne Shinichi! See you tomorrow!" Soyokaze said.

"See you!"

Beep. Soyokaze hung up, satisfied. Then she rushed up to her room to pack.

The next day at the train station,

"Kazuya, do you know how to get to Shinichi's house?" asked Soyokaze. "I mean we know it is in Tokyo but where in Tokyo?"

"I checked with Shinichi and he said that he will send someone to pick us up," Ichinose said without looking up from the train map that he picked up from the counter. "Touto Station, the fifth stop on the map. That's where we get off."

"Oh, train's here. Come on Kazuya!" Soyokaze grabbed her bags and so did Ichinose. The both rushed toward the train.

**Yay for the first chapter!**

**Ichinose: Fifth stop? Thought it was sixth stop?**

**Shinichi: No. It's the fifth stop.**

**Review please!**


	3. Welcome to Tokyo!

**Soyokaze: Guess who's back? **

**Shinichi: You?**

**Soyokaze: Yup. Chapter 2 and 3 of Soccer Detective in one upload. **

**Ichinose: Akemi doesn't own DC or IE or the OCs. Except her own OC. She owns the plot too.**

**Shinichi: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Tokyo!**

_*ding ding ding ding* Destination, Touto Station. For all those that want to get off at the station please be prepared. *ding ding ding ding*_

"Whaddaya know Kazuya. We're almost there." Soyokaze said.

"Em. This is going to be a really exciting trip!" said Ichinose.

Little did he know that the visit was going to be more exciting than he expected.

*****_ding ding ding ding* Passengers departing at Touto Station may depart now. *ding ding ding ding*_

The two cousins gathered their baggage and got off the train.

"Now where is Shinichi?" wondered Ichinose out loud.

"Ohayo!" a voice piped up from behind them. "You must be Shinichi's relatives!"

Ichinose and Soyokaze looked behind them to see who had spoken to them.

They saw a girl with long dark color hair and blue eyes. "I am Mouri Ran. I am a friend of Shinichi."

"Ohayo. Do you know where Shinichi is?" Soyokaze asked.

"Hai. Shinichi asked me to come fetch you," replied the girl. "Follow me."

Soyokaze turned to face Ichinose and raised an eyebrow. Basically she was asking Ichinose whether they should trust this girl. Ichinose nodded and the two of them went after the girl.

"Oto-san! Can you drop us off at Shinichi's house?" Ran said to her dad.

"Not that brat again!" her dad said.

"Come on Oto-san, pleaseeeeeee!" Ran begged.

Her dad gave her a grunt and said, "Go ahead and walk then."

"Oto-san! Ugh…."

Ran turned to Soyokaze and Ichinose, "Gomen, minna. We have to walk there."

"No problem, we are trained to walk," said Ichinose.

Ran smiled and started off.

After 5 minutes of walking, Ran stopped and rang a doorbell to a house. A nameplate saying KUDO was placed at the front door.

"Ran! Kazuya! Soyokaze!" Shinichi shouted. "You guys are finally here!"

"Shinichi!" the two excited cousins shouted together.

"Long time no see, guys! Come on in! You too Ran," said Shinichi gesturing everyone indoors.

"Tsugoiii Shinichi! I didn't know you had that much books!" exclaimed Soyokaze admiring the shelves full of books.

"Em. Neither did I," laughed Shinichi. "Feel free to look around. I will settle to your baggage."

"It's okay. We'll help," said Ichinose.

**Soyokaze: Lazy to write it longer. Enjoyed it?**

**Ichinose: Akemi is really tired and has no mood to write so bye for now!**

**Shinichi: Please review!**


	4. It All Began Like This Part 1

**Chapter 3: It All Began Like This…**

_The next morning, during breakfast…_

"So Shinichi, why are we here again?" Ichinose asked while eating his toast.

"Yeah why do we have to miss school?" Soyokaze added.

The high school detective chuckled. "The drama club invited you. So basically Ran invited you."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Soyokaze said doubtfully.

"You go Shinichi! What an awesome way to have some time off!" Ichinose cried excitedly the simmered down as he added, "Aki would be so mad if she found out."

"Don't worry. It's just a play."

"Haha. Just a play. Great joke Shinichi, got another?" Soyokaze commented sarcastically.

"If you don't want to-," Shinichi began but was cut off by Ichinose. "Of course we want to stay! What are we gonna do until the play?"

"Tour the place." Shinichi answered simply.

"Where do we start?" Soyokaze wondered.

"What about Tropical Land?" Shinichi suggested.

"Great! I invited Ran along too!" Shinichi said then looking at his watch he said, "Oh no! Got to go or I'll be late for school! Make yourself at home guys! See you later!"

_Few hours later… _

"How long exactly is Shinichi's school?'' Ichinose grumbled. "All he has here are mystery books!"

"Kazuya, you don't know how to appreciate books do you?" Soyokaze replied. "Why don't you just read one of Yusaku-san's books? They are quite fascinating."

"You and your 'Reading is interesting"! Ugh, I want to play soccer!" Ichinose retorted.

"Whatever. It's not my fault you don't like reading much."

"Hmph. Stupid bookworm." He(ichinose) mumbled under his breath.

"You said something America Boy?"

"What did you just call me Mystery Otaku?"

"Well America Boy, the mystery otaku here is Shinichi. Not me."

"Hah! As if! You're even worse."

And their argument went on and on even when Shinichi came home.

"Hey! What's with all that racket!" Shnichi yelled.

"He called me stupid bookworm!"

"She called me America Boy!"

"Okay stop it! You guys just quarrel all day long blah blah blah!" Shinichi snapped. "Next time I'm sending you to Teitan Junior High!"

"Sorry Shinichi…"

"Better" Shinichi huffed and then he walked of toward his room.

"Let me change before we go."

A few minutes later, Shinichi came down after changing into his casual clothes. He frowned seeing that Soyokaze and Ichinose were still not talking to one another. Then he chuckled. "Those two never change." He thought shaking his head.

"Come on. Ran is waiting for us." Shinichi ushered them out of the door.

"You mean you don't pick Ran up? How ungentlemanly." Soyokaze commented.

"What! This isn't a date or anything!" Shinichi protested.

"Well you did ask Ran out to the theme park BEFORE we were asked to come along." Soyokaze insisted.

"Yeah she was talking all about it when she came to pick us up at the train station the other day." Ichinose added.

"Just shut up." Shinichi blushed. It's true he did have a crush on Ran. But this didn't count as a date. "Yo, Ran!"

"Hi Shinichi!" Ran shouted. "Konbawa Akemi-chan, Kazuya-kun!"

"Konbawa." The cousins said in unison.

"Hey Kazuya," Soyokaze whispered. "Did we tell her our first names?"

"I think not." Ichinose replied. "Maybe Shinichi did."

"Maybe." Soyokaze replied.

"Spring is here…. And the skies are clear! Love blossoms…." Kogoro "sang". (A/N: I made up those so-called-lyrics.)

"Oto-san! Stop singing! It sounds terrible!" Ran cried.

"Errrr… Why do we have to ride with him anyway?" Ichinose whispered to Soyokaze.

"Pfft. Think I wanted to? I'd rather walk!" She whispered back.

"Tell me again how we got into this mess?" Ichinose grumpily whispered.

"Well it was not our fault!" Soyokaze protested.

_**Flashback~**_

"_Ran says she is to tired to walk so we made her dad give us a ride."_

"_But Shinichi can't we walk there?"_

"_All the way to the other side of Tokyo? No way!"_

"_C'mon Shinichi! We've been hanging around all day long! We need to move around!"_

"_You can move around when you get to Tropical Land!"_

"_Hey Shinichi! Oto-san is waiting. Please hurry!"_

"_In a minute! Come on you two. Just this once? Please?"_

"_Just THIS TIME, Shinichi. Do we make ourselves clear? This time!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Ichinose and Soyokaze sighed. They were stuck in this car with Ran's father whether they like it or not.

"We're here!" Ran shouted excitedly.

"Finally." Ichinose mumbled.

'And not a moment to soon." Soyokaze whispered.

"Arigato oto-san." Ran said.

"Hmph." Was his reply.

"Let's sit that rollercoaster first shall we?" Ran suggested.

"Nah, I'll pass." Soyokaze said.

"You sure Akemi-chan?" Ran asked.

"Very sure.'

"I'll stay here with her. Shinichi you go with Ran. See ya later!" Ichinose said quickly. "We will meet you after the ride. Ja ne!

Ichinose dragged Soyokaze along to a snack booth before anyone else could protest.

"Aww, what a bunch of kids! I wanted all of us to go together." Ran said frowning.

"Anyway I think we better hurry, the line looks long." Shinichi said hurrying towards the rollercoaster ride.

"Wait up Shinichi!"

Shinichi and Ran got in line and waited for their turn to board. Shinichi was babbling about how a detective is able to tell what is the occupation of a certain person just by looking at them. **(A/N: I changed the details a little mainly cuz I don't remember the incident accurately and also because I don't want to copy the whole plot.)**

"You can take this lady here for example," Shinichi said grabbing the hand of the lady next to him. "Say, you're a gymnast aren't you?"

"W-what? How did you know?" the lady answered obviously surprised by Shinichi's sudden reaction.

"Because of your hand." Shinichi answered simply.

"Her hand?" Ran said confused.

"My hand?" the lady echoed equally as confused.

"Yes. She has been working on the iron bars which leave some sort of mark on her hand." Shinichi explained.

"Your deduction is good. Who are you?"

"I'm a high school detective, Kudo Shinichi."

"And I am Mouri Ran. His friend."

"I am Miyabushi Rei." Said the lady known as Miyabushi. "Kudo-kun, I think your deduction was splendid."

"Rei! Who are you talking to?"

"Ah Kamina!" Miyabushi turned to reply. "This is Kudo-kun. He is a high school detective and this is Ran-chan, his friend."

"Nice to meet you!" said Kamina Yanakuto.

"Nice to meet you too!"

While all this was going on, Ichinose and Soyokaze were strolling around and suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere and bumped in to them. They weren't hurt but the girl fell backward.

"Hey! Watch it!" the girl shouted.

"Sorry, we should have watched where we were going." Soyokaze apologized.

The girl stood up. She has knee length black hair with curls in the end, her bangs  
cover her forehead and she has grey shades with fair skin and onyx eyes. She grumbled a little when she brushed dust of her coat.

"I'm so, so sorry." Soyokaze repeated.

"Don't worry." The girl said coldly before walking off.

"What is with her?" Ichinose asked.

"Ah, don't mind Angel. She is always like that."

A girl with beige neck-length hair, with a yellow headband on top appeared.  
Her skin was fair which mad her green eyes stand out.

"I'm Ichiyou Fumiko." The girl introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Soyokaze Akemi. And this is my cousin, Ichinose." Soyokaze said.

"Fumiko, what happened to Angel?" a green-haired girl came up and asked. "An who are those two?"

"I'm Soyokaze Akemi and this is my cousin, Ichinose." Soyokaze said introducing herself and Ichinose once more. "I accidentally bumped into your friend Angel just now."

"I see." The girl replied. "Well, I am Nakamori Erin, but you may call me Erin."

The two cousins observed Erin closely. Her appearance puzzled them a little. Her dark green hair was tied up in two pig tails behind her head and her skin was pale.

But what puzzled the cousins most was her eyes. One eye was green while the other was blue.

"Are you coming or not Erin? Fumiko?" a cold voice spoke up.

"Ah… Angel…."

"Come on." Angel said motioning for Fumiko and Erin to follow her.

"See you next time Soyokaze, Ichinose!" Erin said.

"Bye!"

It took her only a second to realize that Ichinose was gone. "Eh? Kazuya?" She looked around but still couldn't spot her cousin.

He must have gone to the rollercoaster already, she thought. But she did wonder why Ichinose left her alone.

She started walking in the direction to the ride only to bump into ANOTHER innocent tourist. The "victim" didn't say anything though. He just smiled and walked away even before Soyokaze could apologize.

Soyokaze shrugged of the guilty feeling and resumed walking. But something made her turn around again. There was some commotion just behind a kiddie attraction.

The detective spirit inside of her stirred, she was going to find out what was going on.

**A really long chappie for you guys out there! Hope you like it! Sorry I took so long to complete this. I wanted to give you all an extra long chapter. Read and review. No insulting comments if possible. I received a few for my other story(Football Frontier X) and was thinking of discontinuing it. So please, no harsh or insulting reviews. You may give pointers though.**


	5. It All Began Like This Part 2

**Chapter 3: Part 2**

Apparently it was a gangster-like guy taking the spotlight in this commotion. Observing from a distance, she noted that the gangster guy's motive is to get revenge. However the reason was still uncovered.

Her eyes widened. The gangster somehow looked familiar. She frowned. She rushed ahead pushing away innocent bystanders shouting her apologies along the way.

"'Scuze me! Sorry! Make way!"

As she finally neared the scene she confirmed her suspicions and overcame her feeling of déjà vu. It was indeed someone she had seen before.

"The well known disguise murderer, Albert Kline." She said under her breath as she narrowed her eyes at the criminal. "Very dangerous…"

The murderer pulled out a knife and yelled, "A few of you will die today, regardless of age!" He laughed evilly and with extreme scorn.

Before anyone could react he grabbed a young girl about 8 years of age and held a knife up to her neck. "Ooooh! My first victim!" He gave an evil smile which made the little girl cry.

"Shi! Shi!" A woman, the little girl's mother cried. She tried to push her way through but the police, who had just arrived blocked her path. "Shi!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but please stay back. We will try to rescue your daughter." A policewoman said.

"Calm down." Soyokaze said. She couldn't stand this anymore. "We will definitely save her."

The girl's mother turned to face Soyokaze. "What do YOU know? You are just a kid!"

Soyokaze, having the blood of a true fighter in her had the very urge to bite the lady's head of but mustering all her willpower she refrained from doing so. Instead she just clenched her fists and said, "She'll be alright. I promise."

Soyokaze's appearance obviously caught Kline's attention. "Oh, who do we have here?" Looking closely at Soyokaze he guffawed. "The girl from 3 years ago!" His eyes glinted. "The very one that ended me up in jail. You are a much more worthy victim! HAHAHA!" He lunged toward her with his knife aiming toward her. She evaded the attack and called to everyone, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

They didn't have to be reminded twice, all the spectators immediately scattered. Shi was immediately carried off by her mother.

The police officers tried to pin Kline down but with no avail. He just kept heading for his target, Soyokaze.

"I'm gonna get back at you for putting me in that damn prison!"

Setting her empty can of Coke on the ground she smirked. Lifting her leg behind her she took aim and…. WHAM! The can hit him hard in the face.

"Target eliminated." She grinned. "Have a good time in jail."

She was beginning to walk away when a policewoman stopped her. "I'm sorry but I can't let you leave just yet. Will you follow me to the police station?"

"I'd gladly go but I'm here with my cousins and-" She didn't get to finish because Ichinose cut in.

"Oi Akemi! I've been looking for you everywhere! Shinichi was afraid you might get lost!"

"Please Kazuya, I ain't no kid anymore. And beside I have a cell phone that you can call." -.-

"My battery's down."

"Well serves you right for playing with it so much in the afternoon."

"I had nothing to do! What do you expect?"

"Well you could have read a book!"

"Yeah like that's so interesting."

"Oh shut up you just don't know how to appreciate it!"

"You shut up Mystery Otaku!"

"Why don't I pour a whole can of Coke on you America Boy?"

"WHAT? Well when you see what-."

The poor policewoman had to shout to be heard over their argument which to her made no sense. "PLEASE STOP IT!"

"Make him/her stop it!" The cousins shouted at the same time.

"Relax… As I was saying, can you please follow me to the station?" the policewoman continued.

"What did you do now Akemi?" Ichinose demanded.

"She helped us catch a murderer that escaped not long ago." The police woman explained.

"You mean Albert Kline?"

"Yes."

Ichinose's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. His cousin had just assisted in capturing a well known criminal.

As if to prove the point Kilne, regain consciousness and manage to say, "I will get for this girl! If it is the last thing I'd do!

**Yay~ Done at last! **

**Ichinose: Hey how come you get all the glory?**

**Cuz I rock and I am also the author. B)**

**Well read and review guys! Plus I have decided to dedicate all my writing time to this story so FFX will not be updated for a long while. **

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	6. The Deduction Alliance

**Chapter 4: The Deduction Alliance**

"Hey! You two!"

Ichinose and Soyokaze turned around and faced the girl with beige hair.

"Ah, Ichiyou Fumiko-san isn't it?" Soyokaze asked recognizing the girl almost immediately.

"Just call me Fumiko. I saw what you pulled off there."

"You saw?" Soyokaze gasped turning a little red.

"Yeah, I mean, who didn't?" Erin, coming up behind Fumiko said. "How did you get such incredible kick power?"

"Um…"

"She plays soccer in the junior high league." Ichinose cut in.

"You play soccer too?" Erin screeched.

"Yeah. You?" Soyokaze replied uncertainly.

"Yes! Yes!" Erin cried. "Wanna play together sometime?"

"Well why not?"

"Are you sure you want to play soccer against us?" Angel said raising an eyebrow.

"Um.. I'm not very good at soccer so I think I'll pass." Fumiko said.

Their conversation was cut off there. All five of them had heard it. A scream coming from the haunted mansion.

"What is it this time?" Ichinose said obviously irritated by all that has been going on.

"Let's check it out!" Soyokaze shouted running towards the scene.

"Yeah!" the others except Ichinose responded.

Arriving at the scene they saw something that made their eyes open wide.

Soyokaze facepalmed herself when she saw who was the investigator.

"Ne, Kogoro ojisan."

"Eh?" Kogoro turned around. "Oh the cousin of that detective brat. Kids shouldn't be around here!"

"What kind of case is this?" Fumiko asked.

"Hmm, according to my theory, it's a murder." Ichinose mumbled.

"Brats! Get out!" Kogoro shouted kicking them all out.

"ouch!"

"Now what?" Soyokaze asked. She looked around and just happened to spot someone familiar.

"Haruka! What are you doing here?" Soyokaze shouted excitedly. "It's been a long time!"

"Hi Akemi-chan!" A girl with waist-length black wavy hair that is tied with a red ribbon and brown eyes cried and practically started running to her.

The two girls hugged each other. Then Soyokaze introduced her to Ichinose and the other girls.

"This is my friend Azumi Haruka, we met in Kyoto a year ago." Soyokaze explained.

"You mean at the 'Shinaguri Murder Case'?" Ichinose asked.

"Yes, that case!" Haruka answered. "That was the most exciting case I have ever witnessed! By the way, what's going on in there?"

"Another murder case, it seems." Angel answered grimly. "This place must be a crime magnet."

"C'mon let's try to get past Kogoro ojisan and investigate." Ichinose said.

"Oh, I can help with that!" Haruka said.

"You can? That'd be great help Haruka."

While Haruka set to work in distracting Mr. Kogoro, the others sneaked past him into the depths of the dark 'haunted' mansion.

The teens stepped into the cut off area where the police were carrying out the investigations.

"Inspector Sato?" Soyokaze called out when she spotted the short-haired policewoman standing beside the corpse of the victim. "Who's the main suspect this time?"

"The main suspect is…" she trailed of when she saw Soyokaze and Ichinose. "You two aren't supposed to be here."

"Please let us investigate, Inspector." Ichinose pleaded. "It's for our future career as detectives."

Soyokaze could just laugh at the face her cousin was making. But Inspector Sato agreed. "Fine, go ahead. We need help anyway. Have you seen Kudo-kun around?"

"Shinichi? He is currently busy." Soyokaze answered. "So I guess you'd have to do with us. And our friends here."

"Okay, all the information on this case that you need is in this file. Be really careful with it. The info is very important." Inspector Sato said. "I'll be here if you need assistance."

"Kudo… Shinichi?" Fumiko wondered out loud.

"Yah. He's our cousin." Ichinose said. "He is currently out with his girlfriend."

"Kazuya, Shinichi will kill you if he heard that." Soyokaze said agitatedly.

"But he isn't here now! As long as no one tells I'll be fine."

"Whatever." Soyokaze huffed. "Idiot."

"I heard that!" Ichinose cried aloud.

"It was meant for you to hear America Boy!" Soyokaze retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ichinose babbled obviously ignoring his cousin.

"Hmph." Soyokaze huffed and pulled out a small notebook. She had already read the info in file and got to work. Angel and Erin were still reading the information while Fumiko was questioning Inspector Sato about the crime. Soyokaze took a glance at the victim. "Hmm, that's strange…" she said softly.

She bent down and observed the victim's wound.

"Why is there a small hole here?" She said to herself, talking so that no one could hear her. She looked up. "This mansion was built exactly like the houses those days, very dangerous. He fell from there," Soyokaze mumbled looking at the broken railing on the staircase that leads to the second floor. "But why didn't he fall down the stairs instead.?"

The fact that the lighting was very bad as this place was meant to scare people didn't go well with the investigations. And then Mouri Kogoro just had to come back in.

"Oi, oi, oi! What are these brats doing here!" Kogoro yelled at them when he caught sight of them.

Then Haruka appeared. "Gomen minna, he wanted to get back to the case fast."

"It's okay." Erin smiled. "Not like we'd be much use anyway now that we've seen the details."

"Well she might be useful." Angel stated pointing to none other than the young female detective looking up at the staircase.

"Guys," she turned to them. "I need your help. This case might be more deadly than you think!"

"If it is deadly then why don't just leave it to the police?" Kogoro asked.

"Because the police wouldn't be able to find the culprit no matter what they do." Soyokaze explained. "You should leave this to the FBI."

"…"

"THE FBI?"

"Yeah."

"Then why…." Haruka began.

Soyokaze cut her off, "If you are going to ask then why don't we just leave it to the FBI, I will tell you why. Our opponent now is not just any criminal. They are the deadliest organization that has ever been recorded down in the FBI history."

"Who are they?" Fumiko asked.

Soyokaze hesitated. "I'm sorry I can't tell you. Yet."

"Akemi…"

_An opponent that can kill without leaving any clue, it has to be them! _Soyokaze thought. _That organization._

Soyokaze felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ichinose. "You think it is really them? Hey, we're your friends. You can tell us."

"I know. But not in front of the police officers." Soyokaze whispered miserably. "I think I already said too much."

Fumiko noticed the tension in the air. She to felt somehow tense but she just wanted to get out of this place. "Ichinose, Akemi, would you two like to come over to my house for a while? I think we all need a break from this…."

"Sounds fine to me." Angel said.

"Okay for us." Erin and Haruka answered at the same time.

"I have to make a call first, to make sure we can go." Ichinose said and went off to call Shinichi. In the few minutes he was gone everyone was absolutely silent. The police officers huddled together and discussed quietly and the noise of the crowd in the theme park was heard but other than that everything was pretty much quiet.

Ichinose returned saying, "We can go."

Fumiko nodded and they started walking in the direction to her house in silence.

_Few minutes later, Ichiyou residence _

Fumiko went to make some tea after telling the others to sit down and make themselves at home.

After Fumiko served the tea Soyokaze suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, if it's okay with you, can we form an alliance?"

"An alliance?"

**Finally after a long time I finished this chapter! Not one of my best chapters. Honestly I think it wasn't good until the ending. I think I'll just write off the top of my head. Forget the plot. **

**ANNOUNCEMNTS! **

**I need a boy OC. The form is on the first page. I also need everybody that submitted your OCs to fill in this:**

**-Code Name**

**-Detective Gear/Gadget**

**Question: Who is that organization Soyokaze is talking about?**

**Like it? Hate it? Reviews will be very much appreciated!**


	7. Soccer Detectives

**Chapter 5: Soccer Detectives**

"An alliance?"

"Yes. I need help to catch those people in that organization. Will you… will you care to help me?" Soyokaze asked.

The others look at each other in silence for a long while. Then Angel spoke up, "We will help you. But first, tell us why do you want to capture them so badly and more importantly, who are they?"

"I will tell you why I want to capture them, but I can't tell you who they are yet because even I am not really sure of their identity."

"Then tell us!" Haruka urged her.

"I once lived in Hokkaido, back when I was in elementary school." Soyokaze began. "Everything was fine at that time. My father and mother worked for the CIA as undercover agents. They were sent to spy on this organization that was planning some evil schemes. At first all was going well, and then the organization found out that my parents were spies."

She paused to look around at her friends gathered in the room.

"They didn't even bother with investigations and just killed them. And they killed some of the FBI spies as well. The police tried to investigate their death but they couldn't find any clue that leads to the culprit. Rena-neesan joined the CIA shortly after that to avenge our parents. She sent me to America with Jodie-sensei, who is part of the FBI, and she put me under the care of her friend, Ichinose's mother."

"Then oka-chan brought us here to Tokyo where we stayed with Shinichi for a while." Ichinose added. "We moved to Inazuma Town after some time because we heard of that really good school with a really good soccer reputation. Raimon Junior High."

"Well, that's my story." Soyokaze concluded. "Now do you see why I want to capture them so badly?"

"Yes, we see now. A group of elite criminals, that can kill without hesitation and without leaving a single mark." Erin said. "We will definitely want to form an alliance! As detectives-"

"Ahem." Angel cut her off.

"And soccer players," Erin added to Angel's satisfaction. "We will definitely stop them."

"I'm in." Fumiko said.

"Me too." Haruka nodded.

"Count me in." Angel said at last.

"I will definitely join you." Ichinose grinned.

"Thank you, minna…" Soyokaze grinned.

"So, you said you want to form an alliance, right?" Erin said, getting to the point. "What are we going to call our alliance?"

"Uh I don't have a clue." Soyokaze said sheepishly returning to her usual self. "I never thought of that when I said that."

Everyone fell down anime style.

"Well since we don't have a name, let's give our alliance a name!" Ichinose cried. "Got any suggestions?"

"Um…. no."

"Nope, none."

"Let's think about one shall we?" Fumiko said.

And so they thought…

_About half an hour later…._

"Ah my brain hurts…." Said Ichinose. He was lying down on the floor.

"Why are you lying down on the floor?" Soyokaze asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am exhausted."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to lie down on the floor!"

"Oh really?"

"You trying to start another argument?' Soyokaze snapped.

"Hmmmm….. Yes?" Ichinose replied.

"Sadly, I'm not going to give you one."

"Tch."

"I know! What about the Soccer Detectives!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Soccer Detectives?" The others asked looking at her intently.

"Yeah! Some of us here play soccer and most of us are detectives!" Haruka explained excitedly.

Ichinose looked thoughtful for a moment. "That sounds like a great name!"

"Team?" Soyokaze asked.

"Team." The others responded in unison.

**Sorry for the really, really late update! Think it's too short? I'd love it if you guys reviewed and tell me what you think.**


	8. The Men in Black

**Chapter 6: The Men In Black**

"Shouldn't we like, have a codename or something?" Angel asked.

"I agree with Angel." Fumiko said. "That way, we can identify ourselves and the enemy won't know our real identities."

"Call me Phoenix." Angel announced.

"What should my codename be?" Haruka wondered.

"I don't know about you but I just got my codename!" Ichinose said, grinning.

"What is it?" Soyokaze asked.

"Ladies first." Ichinose cheekily said.

"Drocella. Mine'll be Drocella." Stated Erin.

Everyone looked at her. "Drocella?"

"Got a problem with it?" She snapped.

"Urr… No." Ichinose replied.

Fumiko thought of it for a while. She finally said, "My codename will be Solaris."

"Well, we'd better be heading back now." Ichinose said getting up.

"See you!" Soyokaze added.

"Wait! What about you're codename?" Erin asked.

"Tell you tomorrow. I'm still undecided." Came the reply.

"Meet here tomorrow morning at nine." Haruka said. "See you!"

"Bye!" Erin said.

_In front of Kudo Residence,_

"Ano… Do you have the keys, Akemi?" Ichinose asked.

"It has to be here somewhere…" she replied rummaging around in her shoulder bag. "Oh, here it is."

With a flourish she produced the keys and unlocked the gate. "Bingo!"

The duo entered the house. As Soyokaze was about to lock the gate, she heard a voice crying, "Wait! Don't close the gate!" Moments later a kid, who looked about six, burst through the gate.

"Woa, woa, little kid!" Ichinose exclaimed. "You shouldn't be out late at night. Who are you anyway?"

"It's me, Shinichi!" The little kid said.

"Now kid, it is one thing staying out late and it is totally another issue if you claim to be someone else." Ichinose said with a 'you-are-getting-on-my-nerves' look.

"No! I really am Shinichi!" The kid insisted. "I know who you two are!"

"Oh really?" Ichinose said dryly.

The kid nodded vigorously and pointed at Ichinose, saying, "You are Ichinose Kazuya, age 14 and a player for the American Youth Soccer League*! You are known as either the phoenix or the field magician!"

"Hey kid, anyone who keeps up with the soccer tournaments will know who I am." Ichinose stated.

"This young lady over here is Soyokaze Akemi, 14, manager of the Raimon Junior Soccer Team." The kid said pointing at Soyokaze. "And you both come from Inazuma Town. You came here to see a play that the drama club is going to put on."

"Etto…" Soyokaze began. "So you really are Shinichi?"

"Of course I am!"

"Alright, fine." Ichinose sighed, defeated. "You are the one and only Kudo Shinichi. Now let's get in the house, shall we? It's chilly out here."

"Hee hee." Giggling, Soyokaze unlocked the front door and let everyone in.

Once inside the large living room of the Kudo Residence Soyokaze immediately asked, "Who shrunk you and how did they do it?"

"Akemi, chillax." Ichinose said. "Let him change into something more… his size."

"Huh? Oh yeah. I forgot you were still wearing… never mind, go get changed." Soyokaze said.

Shinichi came out a while later, wearing a simple long-sleeved white shirt with shorts, a red bowtie and a blue coat.

"I can't believe my elementary school uniform still fits." He mumbled.

"Must be because you shrunk?" Ichinose commented.

"He DID shrink you baka." Soyokaze countered Ichinose's statement. She turned to the shrunken Shinichi and told him, "I called Professor Agasa. He said he'll come over right away."

Ichinose rolled his eyes. "How would that help?"

"Someone had to know!"

"Aww… why the professor then?" Ichinose asked. "Why not Yusaku-san or Yukiko-san?"

"That is because they are out of town." Soyokaze answered. "I'll have them know later, anyway. Now Shinichi, tell us what happened."

Shinichi began his story…

_Flashback, _(Note: This is just a little recap on the scene in which Shinichi was given the drug)

_Shinichi hid behind a wall. He was spying on a few men wearing black. There seemed to be a little hassle amongst the two men. He couldn't really make out what they were saying though and so he strained his ears trying to hear the conversation._

_Due to his persistence in wanting to know the conversation between the two men, Shinichi didn't notice a certain person sneaking up behind him. By the time Shinichi noticed a figure behind him, it was already too late. _

_The person hit Shinichi on the head with some kind of wooden rod. Before passing out, he caught a glimpse of a silver haired man kneeling down next to him. _

_The silver haired man made him swallow a pill. Then, everything went black._

"That's how it happened." Shinichi concluded.

"Silver hair?" Soyokaze asked. "Men in black?"

"Isn't that..." Ichinose trailed off.

"The Black Organization." Ichinose and Soyokaze said together.

**Alright! Chapter completed! What do you think of this chapter? **

**So maybe I missed out introducing your OCs codename… Sorry. I'm not very organized when it comes to OCs. Just inform me if your codename isn't up yet. It'll be in the next chapter.**

**Review, maybe?**


	9. My name is Conan, Edogawa Conan!

**Chapter 7: My name is Conan, Edogawa Conan!**

"The Black… Organization?" Shinichi asked confused.

"It's an organization that basically does stuff against the law." Soyokaze explained. "And that drug, most likely was the APTX-4869. A drug to kill, I suppose. But I suppose they never succeeded their experiments."

"APTX-4869?" Shinichi asked. "What is it?"

"As I said, it is a drug. It's also called Yon-Hachi-Roku-Kyuu. When my parents were part of the organization, a deadly poison was under experiment." Soyokaze explained further. "The creator of the drug or poison, is most likely Sherry. But the experiment is incomplete. It didn't kill you, but shrunk you."

_Ding dong._

"That must be the professor." Ichinose said. "I'll get it."

Less than a minute later, the professor was in the study listening to Shinichi's description of the case.

"This is serious, Shinichi!" Prof Agasa said. "You mustn't let anyone know who you really are!"

"Eh? Why?" Shinichi asked.

"That is because, if they find out your real identity, your life, and the lives of your friends, will be put on the line." Ichinose said.

"Yes." Soyokaze agreed. "If they find out, who know what they will do. They will kill anyone, and I mean anyone at all, that knows too much about their organization."

"No way…" Shinichi said in disbelief. "That's too cruel…"

"The organization is merciless." Soyokaze added. "Don't ever let them find out your real identity."

Just then, the doorbell rang. A voiced cried out, "Shinichi! Shinichi! Are you there?"

"Aah! It's Ran!" Shinichi cried. "What do I do?"

"Hide!" Ichinose shoved him behind the desk and pretended to browse the books in the study.

"Hakase, let her in." Soyokaze said. "Shinichi, don't ever let her find out who you really are!"

Professor Agasa opened the door. The trio in the study heard him saying, "Oh! Ran-kun! Come in, come in!"

"Agasa-hakase! Is Shinichi here?" Ran asked, worried. "He left me at Tropical Land and asked me to go ahead home, I tried calling him but he doesn't pick up! Is he here?"

Soyokaze popped out of the study. Pretending she didn't know who just came she asked, "Hakase, who is it? Oh, it is you, Ran-san. What brings you here?"

Even before she could finish her sentence, Ran burst past her into the study startling Ichinose who was taking a book off the shelf.

"R-r-ran-san?" Ichinose stuttered due to shock. "What are you-?

Ran didn't give him time to finish. She called out, "Shinichi! I know you are here! Come on out!"

"A-ah, Ran-san, if you're looking for Shinichi, you won't be able find him." Soyokaze said. "He had a case to attend somewhere so he just left a while ago."

"A case?" Ran asked.

"Yeah!" Prof Agasa said supporting Soyokaze's statement. "I think it is a robbery case. They were just filling me in on it."

"Haah." Ran let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…"

At that very moment, Shinichi who had been hidden behind the desk found his father's reading glasses.

"Ow!" He cried softly.

He had put his father's glasses on and hit his head. Shinichi removed the lenses off the glasses and put the frames on.

"Hmm?" Ran wondered. "What's behind the desk?"

"A-ah. Nothing!" Ichinose covered quickly. "Something probably fell."

"You're hiding something." Ran said. She started walking toward the desk.

"Matte!" Soyokaze shouted. However Ran was already looking behind the desk. "Eh? A little kid?"

"A-ah." Shinichi mumbled staring at Ran. He gulped.

"What's your name little kid?" Ran asked.

"Ano…. I, no…you…" Shinichi fumbled with his words.

"What is your name?" Ran asked once more.

"Etto… My name is…" Shinichi, backed up against a book case, looked around franticly for an answer. "Conan! My name is Edogawa Conan!"

"Conan-kun…" Ran said thoughtfully. "That's a rather odd name…"

"Of course! Conan's parents are mystery otakus." Ichinose said.

"Is that so?" Ran said.

"Yeah!" Conan* said.

"Conan-kun, how old are you?" Ran asked.

"Sixte-, Six!" Conan replied. "I'm six!"

"So KAWAII!" Ran exclaimed hugging Conan.

Professor Agasa, Ichinose and Soyokaze stood by awkwardly watching Ran while Conan's face was positively turning red. Soyokaze stifled a giggle.

"Ne, who is this kid actually?" Ran asked. "Is he your relative?"

"He's my grandfather's nephew's aunt's son's cousin's brother's son." Ichinose said.

"That's some relation." Ran commented.

"Yes it is." Ichinose said nodding like an idiot.

"Hey…" Soyokaze began. "Ran-san can you do us a favor?"

"Yes. Of course." Ran said. "What is it?"

"Can you take care of this kid for us?" Soyokaze asked.

"WHAT?" Conan cried.

"Take care of Conan-kun?" Ran said.

"Yes, please." Ichinose begged.

"Will you?" Soyokaze asked.

"Well..."

*****From here onwards Shinichi will be called Conan.

**What will Ran say? Will she agree?**

* * *

**Chapter 7, done! That is one fast update if I do say so myself. Oh well, thanks for those who reviewed! I don't have time to reply your reviews so I'm saying a great THANK YOU right now. =) Okay, this chapter is like just a filler chapter. Hope you don't mind. The next chapter is the official start of awesomeness! Have you noticed Ichinose is so out of character? And there is no soccer involved? I am so going off topic here.**

**Read and leave a review! That will be very much appreciated. Oyasumi!**


	10. Case 1: Secret Identity

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Detective Conan or Inazuma Eleven. I only own my OC (Soyokaze Akemi) and the plot. Other OCs have their own respective owners.**

"Take care of Conan-kun?"

"Will you?"

"Well..."

**Chapter 8: Case One (Secret Identity) **

"Well…" Ran thought. "Maybe, if dad agrees."

"Pleaseeee!"

"Oh, okay." Ran agreed.

"Ah! Arigato gozaimas Ran-san!" Ichinose and Soyokaze chorused.

After Ran left the Kudo Residence with the Conan, Soyokaze, Professor Agasa and Ichinose all slumped down on the couches in the living room.

"That was way… too… close…" Prof. Agasa mumbled, relieved.

"I can't believe Shinichi shrunk!" Ichinose said.

Soyokaze sat quiet. Silence settled in the air. You could feel the tension that was present in the air around the trio.

"Ichinose, I think we better get some sleep." Soyokaze suddenly said. "We promised Fumiko to meet her at her house early tomorrow morning."

"Right." Ichinose said. "Hakase, we'll leave Shinichi's case to you for the moment."

"Very well." The professor replied. "I should get back now. See you two."

* * *

_The next morning…_

Ichinose yawned as he walked down the stairs. "Ohayo Akemi. Whoa~!"

"Ohayo Kazuya." Soyokaze said. She watched her cousin as he tripped and fell down the last few steps.

"Ow…" Ichinose groaned. "Tell me, why are we up so early again?"

Soyokaze sighed. She headed for the front door. "We need to get over to Fumiko's house. Let's go already."

"Coming!" Ichinose replied grabbing a slice of bread. "Hey wait up!"

The two of them decided to walk to Fumiko's house at it is not too far from where they were staying.

On the way to Fumiko's house the bumped into a guy who seemed lost.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Ichinose asked.

"Kinda…" The guy said. "Do you know where the Ichiyou residence is?"

"Yeah! In fact, we're heading there right now!" Ichinose said. "We could show you the way! Right, Akemi?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah we can." Soyokaze said. She didn't have any interest in whatever the guy wanted. All she could think about is the incident with Shinichi, or Conan, as he should be called, and the organization.

"I'm Adrian by the way. Adrian Knight." The guy grinned.

"I'm Ichinose, by the way." Ichinose said with a wide grin.

"And who is this young miss over here?" Adrian asked as they arrived in front of Fumiko's house.

"Soyokaze." Soyokaze answered simply and proceeded to ring the doorbell.

Fumiko's voice sounded from the small speaker next to the doorbell. "Who is it?"

"It's me Akemi, Ichinose and a guy we picked up on the way here."

"It's Adrian."

"Whatever."

"Adrian?" came Fumiko's muffled voice from the speaker. "Come right in guys! The others are already here."

The gate clicked open for the trio to enter.

Fumiko greeted them at the door. "Hi Akemi-chan! Ichinose-kun! Come on in!"

"Hi!" Adrian spoke up.

"You must be the guy that they picked up on thee way here." Fumiko said tilting her head in Adrian's direction.

"Ha ha…" Adrian laughed in annoyance.

"Where have I seen you before?" Fumiko asked, wondering.

"Detective course 2 years ago in America?" Adrian suggested.

"Ah!" Fumiko exclaimed. "You're the boy who messed up Shiratori-senpai's slide show! Come on in!"

* * *

"So, now that everyone is here…." Angel began. "Mind introducing yourself?"

That question was directed at Adrian, who was sitting on the armrest of the sofa. "Eh?"

"That's right." Haruka added. "Other than Fumiko, none of us really knows you."

"Might as well get this introduction over and done with." Adrian mumbled. "I'm Adrian Knight. Tantei-san."

"Code name?" Soyokaze asked emotionlessly.

"Thunder." Adrian replied with a smirk.

"Ah. Not all of us stated our code name yet!" Ichinose suddenly cried out.

"That's true…" Erin said. "Which one of us hasn't stated our code name?"

"Why not we just introduce ourselves all over again?" Fumiko suggested. "After all Adrian _is_ a newbie. I'll go first! My name is Ichiyou Fumiko. I am a detective. Code name, Solaris."

"Nakamori Erin. I'm both a detective and soccer player. Code name Drocella."

"I am Azumi Haruka, Detective. My code name is Haru."

"Angel Starling. Soccer player. Detective. Code name Phoenix."

"Soyokaze Akemi. I can be both detective and soccer player. My code name is Ryuu."

"My turn! I am Ichinose Kazuya. I'm a soccer player. And maybe a bit detective. My code name is Eagle."

"A _bit_ detective?" Soyokaze retorted, rolling her eyes. "I'd say _hardly_ detective."

"Oh shut up!" Ichinose countered. "I say what I will say."

"Yeah whatever."

"Why you-!"

A terrific quarrel had rouse among the cousins as they kept bickering nonsensical nonsense. The arguement didn't last longer than ten minutes (thankfully) though.

"Are they always like that?" Adrian whispered to Fumiko.

Fumiko just nodded.

"So, what now?" Erin asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Angel said. "It's not like we have any cases or missions."

"Speaking of case…" Soyokaze interrupted. "We have a case. Or rather a mission for our group."

"Why didn't you say it earlier?" Erin exclaimed. "Come on. Tell us!"

"Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Detective's honor." They chorused.

"Very well. Kazuya, tell them about _that _incident."

Ichinose began to explain the case of the shrunken detective to the Soccer Detectives in detail. He told them about how Shinichi has been given a poison that made him shrink to the size of a six year old. He also told them about the possible involvement of the Black Organization.

"So that's how it is…" Haruka said quietly.

There where gasps from most of them and shocked faces from those who had just heard the news. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each individual pondering over the information they had just been told.

Finally, Angel, who hadn't yet said anything nor gave any reaction about the case, spoke, "Well, what shall we do about it?"

"Agasa-hakase says it is important to keep Shinichi's identity a secret." Soyokaze said. "At least until _they_ are caught."

"And our mission is…" Erin began.

"…to protect Kudo-kun's real identity from the public?" Haruka interrupted.

"That's the case. Its ongoing so we can take up another case while we are on it." Ichinose concluded. "Any questions?"

"Are we like a group or something?" Adrian asked.

"Right…. You don't know about our little alliance…" Angel said, face palming herself.

"We made this little alliance to defeat the Black Organization." Ichinose explained.

"And if you have no idea on whom the Black Organization is, then sorry for you. No explanation will be given." Soyokaze added.

"Don't worry about that." Adrian said. "I know perfectly who they are."

"Good." Angel, Ichinose and Soyokaze said at the same time.

"And what is this alliance called?" Adrian asked.

"We're called the Soccer Detectives." Ichinose said.

"Soccer?" Adrian wondered out loud. Suddenly Soyokaze's phone rang.

"Ah, excuse me for a moment." She got up and went out of the room before answering it. After talking for a moment, she went back into the room.

"Bad news, Kazuya. Our next match has been pulled forward to tomorrow instead of next week." Soyokaze said, urgently.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?"

**Done at last! Sorry I haven't been updating in simply ages! Hope this chapter is long enough to make up for it! .**

**But truth to be told, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter… No idea why... **

**If you guys are wondering how Adrian just popped up and joined the alliance, it is just because… well, I put him there? I guess I just didn't want Ichinose to be the only guy. **

**Any questions? Suggestions? **

**Review please~!**


End file.
